gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto: North Yankton
This article was created by ToyGoldenFreddy2 Grand Theft Auto: North Yankton is a standalone game developed by Rockstar North and published by Rockstar Games. It is set in North Yankton, 2006 and features two playable characters along with a huge area to explore. The game was announced on April 15th 2016 and released on 21st of July 2017. The game is a spiritual sucessor to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Plot Synopsis The story is set in North Yankton 2003, Weapons are smuggled from Canada and brought to North Yankton in order to distribute to Mexico, Russia, Japan & Many cities in the United States it self. Since the No Gun law created by Former San Andreas governor Sue Murry (Now president). Demands on weapons have become high. Josh Cooper is a dealer. When he goes to Liberty City to sell to some Italian Mafia goons, The deal gets ambushed by the Cartel & Josh was forced to return to North Yankton with no success. Meanwhile, Jose Martinez is the son of Alberto Martinez. (Leader of the Los Hermanos Perdidos Cartel) is sent to kill Josh & Take over his business. But The Italian Mafia wants their money back & decide to kill both Jose & Josh. Story The game has 3 chapters in total Chapter 1 TBA Chapter 2 TBA Chapter 3 TBA Characters *Josh Cooper - Josh is the first Protagonist. He lives in Ludendorff with his Mother. He works part time in a Chicken Factory & Full time at a warehouse where his Uncle Barry handles Weapons. After the deal which went wrong in LC, Josh finds himself in trouble with the Cartels & Italian Mafia. As well as some Local Gangs to take the opportunity to take over his Uncle's factory. *Jose Martinez - Jose is the second protagonist. He lives in GrapeSeed with his Father. He was sent to Liberty City to ambush a deal between the Italian Mafia & The Coopers. After failing to eliminate Josh Cooper, Jose's father forces him to go to North Yankton. Jose moves to North Yankton. He works with Sanjay Battha, A Local Taxi Company owner. Jose uses this job as a way to meet most of the local criminals. *Alberto Martinez - The Los Hermanos Perdidos Cartel leader and Father of Jose. He provides weapons to Mexico. After his source was taken down by the FIB, He decides to take over Barry Cooper's business. He is the main Antagonist of the game. *Sanjay Battha - Owner of Yankton Cab Co. He is also the boss of Jose Martinez. Map GTA NY features a finished & solid North Yankton. But it also features two other maps (Grapeseed, Blaine County and Broker & Dukes, Liberty City) which are featured in a couple of missions and are inaccessable after them, unless through mods or a glitch (later patched). North Yankton has 4 Towns & 1 City. *Jake town: A Big town located south of North Yankton. It has fancy resturants, Great & Cheap motels, A Mod Shop, Couple of clothing stores & a AmmuNation Store with a shooting range. *Little Liberty: Filled with Italians, Russians & Bikers. The second smallest town in North Yankton, Its unsafe but has plenty of restaurants, Mansions, One Nightclub & 3 Clothing stores. *Lundendorff: The smallest town in North Yankton, Has a movie theater, A Cemetery, 4 Clothing stores, 3 Restaurants, One Motel, Several homes & 4 Farms. *Whiteford: The largest town in North Yankton, Has its own Airfield, A Weapon store, Mod shop, 6 Clothing stores, 3 Casinos, 1 Hotel & Several homes. *Pismarck City: The capitol of North Yankton. The only & biggest city in the state. It is located in the East side of North Yankton. It has schools, Clubs, Movie theaters & even an airport. *Mount Christmas: the biggest mountain in the state, However not the biggest mountain in the country, Its only half the size of Mount Chilliad. Mission Only Areas *Liberty City: Liberty features only Broker & Dukes. The player gets to drive around the map, Algonquin is just a non solid texture seen in a distance. Also note the not all of the map is solid. *Grapeseed: Grapeseed is solid & is completely explore able, The town is also featured in one of the endings. Areas around the town is just texture. Vehicles TBA New Features and Returning Features *Hunting: John or Jose will get in contact with Earl Carlson during the story. Earl will give them a list of animals that he needs. The player must find where these animals normally spawn & hunt them for Earl. Players can visit websites which gives hints on the animals' location. *'Clubbing: '''Pismarck has a hot club called the Flashy Igloo. Players can drink & dance in the club. *Strip Clubs: There are a total of 6 Strip Clubs in North Yankton. Two in Pismarck, 1 in Little Liberty, 2 in Whiteford & 1 in Jake Town. the same strip club features of GTA V are available in GTA NY. *Eating: There are various restaurants such as Burger Shots & Cluckin Bells in North Yankton. Jose & John both can eat & refill their health. *'Ice Hockey:' There is now an Ice Hockey mini game. The game can be played at a stadium in Pismarck. *Soccer: Soccer is a new mini game, The players can only play the game at day time from 8:00 AM to 11:30 PM. (NOTE: That when playing the mini game, The clock becomes real time.) The mechanics are similar to those found in EA's Fifa games. *'Holdups: '''Jose & John can rob stores & small banks in North Yankton. *TV: TV returns from GTA V *IPMS: The International Private Military Service is a contact that John or Jose can call for backup or some services. Their services can be used during Missions or Freeroam (Some missions doesn't support their service) Their services are: Helicopter Support, Mercenaries, Request Attack Vehicle (APC), Request Aircraft (Buzzard) & Arms drop. They are very expensive but they are worth it. Side Missions *Property Takeover: Jose frequently gets calls from his Uncle who gives him tasks to take over certain properties all over North Yankton. Most properties are well guarded and it will take a short shootout before you can take it over. Properties include: Restaurants, Warehouses, Factories, Homes & Stores. *Car Requests: John gets texts from Rodey with list of vehicles that he wants. John must deliver these cars to his garage. *Assassinations: The Fixer is back and he has even more client problems now, John can answer a payphone in Little Liberty & get a list of Targets. *Off Road Races: There are plenty off road races in North Yankton. From Snowmobiles to 4x4 Trucks. The races can be performed as both Jose & John. Reception Grand Theft Auto: North Yankton recieved positive reception. IGN said that is unique in some ways and takes from San Andreas while doing it's own thing. Category:Grand Theft Auto titles Category:Grand Theft Auto: North Yankton Category:HD Universe